La mia famiglia
by hayba
Summary: Una niña es criada en un cruel y malvado juego hasta que Tsuna y sus guardianes la rescatan y deciden criarla por el extraño poder que demostro. Ahora como hará la decima generación para entrar al corazón muerto de la pequeña niña. TYL Vongola no parejas
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Este es mi primer fanfic que publico en la vida D: así que por favor denle una oportunidad. No tiene parejas, pero si menciones de ellas se basa más que nada en mi pobrecita OC y TYL Vongola. Tiene más que nada amor de familia que otra cosa

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, si fuera así seguramente ya me habrían cancelado D: .XD

Prologo

Era oscuro, húmedo y mal oliente a simple vista una celda completamente vacía y abandonada un lugar donde nunca llegaba el sol, pero si uno se fijaba cuidadosamente se podía ver un pequeño bulto en una de las frías esquinas de concreto, ahí envuelta en ropas rotas y repugnantes se encontraba acurrucada una pequeña niña de 7 años aunque al mirarla parecía de 5 por su pequeña estatura debida a la desnutrición. Ella tenia cabellos negros y enmarañados que le llegaban unos centímetros más abajo de sus hombros, unos ojos azul intenso que en estos momentos no se podían apreciar por que estaba durmiendo, una cara huesuda, pero aun así linda se notaba que si se le daba una correcta alimentación llegaría a ser una niña muy bonita y tierna y una piel blanca y pálida por la falta de exposición al sol. Dormía tranquilamente alejada completamente del mundo que la rodeaba, se veía tranquila y en paz por un momento ajena completamente a todo el dolor y horrores que le esperaban horrores que ella conocía bien y ya había aceptado como parte de su vida, un fuerte estruendo la despertó de su mundo de fantasía del cual no quería alejarse, pero sabia que si no se levantaba inmediatamente la levantarían _ellos_ y no de la forma más amable del mundo. Se paro rápidamente en frente de la puerta de barrotes, la única conexión que tenia con el mundo exterior, miro afuera de su celda y vio como siempre a otras personas hacer lo mismo eran de todas las edades posibles, con distintos rasgos y proporciones, aunque ocasionalmente cambiaban, ella sabia que era por que no lograban sobrevivir a este lugar y eran reemplazadas, como por ejemplo hace 3 días o para ella desde la ultima salida había llegado un niño no mucho mayor que ella reemplazando a un señor que debía tener la misma edad de los guardias de ese lugar y que había muerto en una de las salidas el chico no paraba de llorar nunca ecepto cuando venían los guardias cada vez que lloraba llamaba a sus padres habían varios prisioneros que le gritaban para que se callara porque ellos también querían a sus familias, pero no la niña ella no sabia lo que era eso y realmente no le interesaba. Entraron los guardias con la misma cara de asco y superioridad con la que siempre los miraban

-¡Salgan de sus celdas!- grito uno mientras los barrotes se habrían automáticamente todos salieron amontonándose en el estrecho pasillo los guardias los hicieron avanzar golpeando a uno que otro prisionero por el simple placer de la superioridad. Una gran puerta se abrió. Una nueva salida. Una nueva matanza. La niña miro de nuevo al niño llorón sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que lo vería gente como el nunca sobrevivía, era imposible, no a este macabro y asqueroso juego. La niña dio un paso entrando por la puerta .


	2. Chapter 2: capitulo 1

Disclaimer: no tengo ni un derecho sobre KHR, si lo tuviera habria mucho más drama y yaoi XD

Capitulo 1: el primer contacto

Eran las 12 de la madrugada en Italia en un día de semana a esta hora la mayoría del mundo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas cómodos y calentitos, pero ese no era el caso de un castaño sentado en su oficina revisando papeles relacionados con su querida familia, si muy querida aunque desastrosa y causa problemas familia. Suspiro mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por la cara agotado no era fácil ser el jefe de la más poderosa familia de mafiosos, mientras pensaba esto, sintió una extraña presencia en la habitación, en un segundo todos sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta y todos sus músculos estaban listos para atacar, gracias a su hiper intuición supo que el extraño se encontraba oculto en las sombras de una de las esquinas más alejadas a el, pero en cuanto fijo sus grandes ojos cafés en ese lugar se relajo inmediatamente, aunque todavía no podía ver la figura reconoció la presencia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, después de todo la persona en las sombras era alguien que conocía muy bien, como no hacerlo si gracias a el su vida hace 10 años había cambiado para mejor, mucho mejor, tal vez al principio se negó a estos cambios no quería estar en una posición tan peligrosa, tenia miedo, miedo por él, por su familia y luego tuvo miedo por los amigos que iba ganando en el camino, pero gracias a este miedo y la ayuda de esta persona se volvió un mejor ser humano uno capaz de proteger lo importante para él sin perder sus valores en el proceso, era verdad que había tenido que aceptar e incluso a veces cometer los pecados que significaba ser un Don, pero siempre lo hacia con el propósito de proteger a su familia y su familia al mismo tiempo lo entendía y lo apoyaba había ganado algo muy importante en este mundo, verdaderos amigos y todo gracias a este hombre oculto en las sombras. El castaño lo sabia, que siempre estaría en deuda con su tutor Reborn.

-Reborn, me alegra verte. ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?- pregunto el castaño con una amable sonrisa en el rostro

-Te tomo 3 segundos reconocer mi presencia Dame-tsuna en ese tiempo te hubiera podido matar por lo menos 20 veces- dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su escondite apuntando con su favorita arma/compañero verde, andaba con su tipo traje y sombrero aunque pasaran los años después de que lograron romper la maldición hace 4 años parecía que no cambiaba – te hace falta más entrenamiento- continuo con una sonrisa sádica

-jajaja… - rió nerviosamente Tsuna realmente si otra persona le hubiera dicho lo mismo lo hubiera tomado como broma, pero viniendo de Reborn sabia que era perfectamente capaz de en solo 3 segundos matar a alguien y tener tiempo de sobra para tomarse un expresso – supongo que tu misión fue un éxito como siempre- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema lo menos que quería era en estos momentos uno de los entrenamientos del infierno de Reborn.

-Acaso dudas de mis habilidades, un trabajo como ese no me tomo ni un día en completarlo, no se porque nadie quería aceptarlo- respondió el pelinegro con aires de superioridad, era verdad que para él, el más grande Hitman de la historia la misión había sido relativamente fácil, pero tenia que reconocer que tal vez para otros que no tuvieran la fuerza de un mounstro como él probablemente seria suicidio, tal vez su torpe estudiante aquí presente podría hacerlo, pero no sin ningún rasguño. Aún le impresionaba el increíble trabajo que había echo para que el torpe y tímido Tsunayoshi Sawada se convirtiera en Vongola Decimo fuerte y respetado. Tenia que admitir que la primera vez que lo vio no le tuvo ninguna fe con toda su torpeza, malas notas y temor, pero al poco tiempo se fue dando cuenta que el pequeño tenia todo el potencial de convertirse en un gran jefe uno que incluso él podría seguir fue su determinación de proteger a sus seres queridos lo que lo impulsaba a continuar sus entrenamientos incluso si cada vez eran más difíciles, su implacable sentido de justicia que le permitió seguir por el camino correcto cuando se enfrento por primera vez a los horrores de la Mafia y su alma caritativa lo que permitía que sus subordinados lo siguieran por respeto y amor en vez de miedo y codicia. Reborn nunca lo admitiría, pero Tsuna se había ganado su respeto.

Tsuna se rió por la respuesta del Hitman, pero sabia que con el siguiente tema la felicidad de ese momento terminaría – y dime conseguiste la información que te pedí- cuestiono el castaño tomando una actitud más seria, se podía sentir el aura que emanaba de él, el pelinegro también se puso serio, la atmosfera de la habitación parecía enfriarse al mismo tiempo que la tensión aumentaba, no era de extrañarse con lo que iban hablar a continuación

-lamentablemente si, confirme la existencia de la prisión de apuestas _"__labirinto__del diavolo" _, se encuentra a 52 Km. al norte de nuestra posición actual ahí se llevan a cabo apuestas con la vida de la gente, sin discriminar de sexo o edad, según mi información, ellos colocan a sus prisioneros en un laberinto subterráneo, el laberinto en si es una trampa mortal, las apuestas son de quien sobrevivirá, estos "juegos"- esa ultima palabra fue dicha por Reborn con todo el veneno posible- se llevan a cabo cada 3 días así los dueños pueden cambiar el laberinto para que los prisioneros no se lo aprendan de memoria- finalizo el Hitman con aparente calma ocultando sus ojos detrás de su sombrero, pero alguien como Tsuna que lo conocía bien sabia que el pelinegro estaba enfurecido al igual que él ambos tenían estrictos códigos de honor y una de sus principales reglas era proteger a mujeres y niños, que alguien pudiera jugar con la vida de estos le parecía al castaño algo inconcebible, podía sentir como la furia crecía en su interior, pero se obligo a permanecer calmado una decisión apresurada podría terminar en más caos que bendición.

-¿Qué hay sobre la seguridad del lugar?- siguió preguntando, si iba a coordinar un ataque a mayor escala necesitaba la mayor información posible

-Aparentemente es bien cerrada, pero nada que Vongola Decimo, sus guardianes y el mayor Hitman del mundo no puedan controlar fácilmente- dijo con una sonrisa que prometía dolor al que se le atravesara – pero Tsuna si planeas atacar te recomendaría que sea hoy ya que se va a llevar a cabo otra competencia hoy a las 4 de la madrugada para evitar la perdida de más vidas inocentes-

El castaño lo pensó, no era una decisión simple ya que atacar con tan poca preparación podía terminar en desastre , pero como dijo Reborn tampoco podía dejar que más vidas inocentes se perdieran

-Dame-tsuna que tanto piensas recuerda que tu única fortaleza es proteger a la gente- le dijo de repente el pelinegro ocultando una sonrisa con la sombra de su sombrero donde Leon ahora dormía.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír con esas palabras se parecían a las que le había dicho cuando estaba dudando de su fuerza en el viaje al futuro.

-Tienes razón, llama a todos mis guardianes y a la cabeza de CEDEF Lal Mirch- ordeno Tsuna con autoridad a esto el pelinegro sonrío y desaprecio como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Hoy habría guerra. Hoy habría sangre. Hoy habría salvación

* * *

La niña estaba completa y totalmente confundida, no era por el laberinto después de todo sin importar cuanto lo cambiaran ella siempre había sido capaz de superarlo, con heridas , pero viva. No, no era eso la que la confundía más bien era su propia reacción no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, se había encontrado con el niño llorón a mitad de camino, como había sobrevivido hasta ahí era un completo misterio para ella, pero la niña sabia que al encontrarse con otro participante uno tenia dos opciones matar o huir, él no hizo ni una ni la otro se quedo mirando a la niña con curiosidad entre sus sollozos, la pequeña no sabia que hacer nunca en su vida de juego se había encontrado con una criatura tan extraña, no podía sentir instinto asesino viniendo de él como de los otros prisioneros que se había encontrado en sus 3 años de participante, el pequeño empezó a dar temerosos pasos hacia a ella, la pequeña lo único que quería era escapar de esa extraña criatura, pero no podía porque a unos pasos atrás de ella se encontraba una trampa que hace unos segundos había evitado y eso era lo que la tenia tan confundida por alguna razón se veía incapaz de matar a este llorón, ya había matado varias veces no era como si fuera algo nuevo para ella nunca lo considero algo malo después de todo creció creyendo que eso era normal en la vida.

El niño avanzo lo suficiente para tocarla y ella se quedo congelada en su lugar ahora ella podía verlo bien era más o menos de su misma edad tenia el pelo de color rubio ceniza un poco manchado por la suciedad de la celda y ojos café caramelo que estaban rojos por tanto llorar, era unos centímetros más alto que ella, el chico la miro un rato y luego hablo

-mi nombre es Gianluca- tomo la mano de la niña arrastrándola por el camino en la dirección correcta, por fin saliendo de su estupor lo miro con cara de completa confusión arrancando su mano de su agarre, él la miro con un poco de confusión también, pero aun así extendió su mano para que la tomara de nuevo, pero esta vez por decisión propia

-mi mami siempre me decía que un hombre debía proteger a las mujeres- dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo por estar cumpliendo los sermones de su madre, pero para la niña esto todavía era un enigma que creía con cada palabra que decía el niño, ya que primero no sabia que era una "mami" y segundo ¿proteger? Por lo menos si sabia lo que era eso y por eso mismo todo era más confuso, ¿porque un completo extraño quería protegerla? en especial alguien como ese llorón que era claramente más débil que ella, pero lo más extraño era este extraño sentimiento tibio y cosquilloso que tenia en el estomago era algo que nunca había sentido y francamente le asustaba un poco. Miro la mano del niño con un poco de desconfianza, pero no pudo evitar acercar su mano a la del extraño alien y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tomarla se oyó un fuerte estruendo, al mismo tiempo que un tirón la dejaba en el suelo, aturdida miro hacia arriba y vio un guardia parado con un arma a la que le salía humo por el cañón indicando que había sido recientemente disparada y al lado de ella yacía el extraño niño alien inmóvil y con un charco de sangre extendiéndose debajo de él.

Lo que ocurrió fue que la niña en todo su estupor olvido una de las reglas de ese manicomio que después de un tiempo determinado guardias entraban al laberinto a matar a cualquier rezagado o herido que no hubiera llegado a la meta.

La pequeña no lo podía creer se acerco temblando al niño en el suelo, ella sabia que esa bala era suya no de él, pero la había protegido como había dicho, en tanto el niño aunque estaba muriendo se sentía contento había cumplido con la promesa que le había echo a sus padres de ser un buen hombre uno que protegiera a los débiles de los abusivos, justo antes de que ellos fueran asesinados y él fuera traído a este infierno miro a la niña que lo miraba con cara de incredulidad y le sonrío, la niña ante esto no sabia como reaccionar, ella no sabia que rayos le pasaba a este niño se estaba muriendo y estaba con una sonrisa de bobo plasmada en la cara, el pequeño movió débilmente los labios tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo que la niña acerco su oreja a los labios del chico

-tu… nombre…- fue lo único que dijo ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro directo a los ojos que se empezaban a desenfocar nunca nadie le había preguntado su nombre ese era como su secreto, era la única cosa que sabia, pero no tenia idea de donde lo había sacado, era su tesoro que ahora seria de los 2

Con una voz infantil, pero un poco ronca por la falta de uso la niña le susurro al oído –Stella- y eso fue lo ultimo que el niño escucho.

La niña vio como el chico Gianluca exhalaba su ultimo aire de vida y por alguna razón sintió ganas de llorar, pero las lagrimas se negaban a salir de sus pequeños ojos.

-jajajajajaja- se escucho una carcajada detrás de ella por lo que ella se giro y vio al guardia riéndose de ella, realmente no le importaba eso había crecido acostumbrada a las burlas y golpes de esos tipos – que patético el enano murió protegiendo a la pequeñita, ¡ja! Como si eso te fuera a salvar- dijo burlonamente mientras apuntaba el arma directo a la cara de la pequeña, la verdad él estaba bastante divertido con la situación desde que esa niña había llegado hace 3 años nunca vio que demostrar algún interés o emoción por otro ser humano, ni siquiera cuando la golpeaban demostraba dolor o sufrimiento, por eso mismo ya casi nunca la golpeaban, ya que si no había reacción no había emoción, pero ahora la niñita parecía al borde de las lagrimas y ¿porque? Por un enano que era obvio que moriría en un instante.

La pequeña no podía creerlo, no se estaba burlando de ella si no del niño que la había salvado, sentía como la ira se iba acumulando con cada palabra que salía de ese despreciable ser, sintió un extraño calor en todo su cuerpo, pero en especial en sus brazos y manos, miro directo a los ojos del guardia ignorando completamente la pistola que estaba enfrente a ella, sus ojos como zafiros enviando una sentencia de muerte sobre él hombre a lo cual él no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, molesto por el intento de rebelión de la pequeña, le dispara en un brazo por lo cual ella no mueve ni un músculo mientras la sangre se escapa de su interior, solo sigue mirando al guardia

-¡Que te crees maldita enana, acaso porque ese idiota te salvo crees que tu vida vale algo y vale la pena pelear por ella, no seas ridícula tu al igual que todo el resto de los prisioneros en este lugar son basura de la sociedad que nadie quiso en especial tú y ese enano muerto al lado tuyo- grito el guardia poniéndose nervioso ante la mirada de la pequeña niña de 7 años, enfurecido por esto se acerco al cuerpo del pequeño que se encontraba entre él y la niña y le puso el pie en la cabeza en ese momento la niña se quebró sintió como si algo en su interior estallara –vez no es mas que ba- no pudo terminar su oración ya que al siguiente segundo sintió sobre estomago una fuerte dolor acompañado de la horrible sensación de estar quemándose vivo al abrir los ojos vio a la pequeña de la que se estaba burlando con llamas envolviendo sus brazos y manos, el siendo de la mafia sabia lo que eran pero nunca había visto una como estas parecían tener varios colores el que dominaba era un naranjo intenso que daba la sensación al mirarlo de calma, luego le seguía otro naranjo pero este era más claro, a diferencia del anterior este daba una sensación de peligro extremo y por ultimo un rojo intenso que parecía que podía quemar todo a su paso, las tres distintas flamas bailaban tratando de encontrar un equilibrio.

El guardia estaba tan fascinado que nunca se dio cuneta cuando la niña alzo un brazo en su dirección Y disparo sin decirle unas ultimas palabras sin dejar que dijera su ultimo deseo a los ojos de la niña ese mounstro, porque no merecía ni siquiera ser llamado hombre, no tenia derecho a nada de eso ella simplemente observo como el tipo se reducía a cenizas. Cuando eso termino sus llamas se extinguieron automáticamente dejándola muy agotada, pero no se podía desmayar ahí, tenia que sacar a su pequeño salvador de ese laberinto, tomo con sumo cuidado y respeto el cuerpo y lo puso en su espalda, pero al mirar el final del pasillo se encontró con 3 hombres muy extraños que nunca había visto todos llevaban traje, el de la derecha tenia el pelo un poco largo y plateado con ojos verdes y el seño fruncido, el de la izquierda tenia el pelo corto y negro como ella con ojos cafés y aunque tenia una sonrisa en el rostro Stella podía sentir el aura peligrosa en su interior y por ultimo un castaño con ojos unos tonos mas oscuros que su pelo que daba un aura tranquilizadora y de seguridad, a ella le recordaba un poco a Gianluca por una razón que no podía comprender, pero aun así estaba completamente alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño que hicieran, no estaba dispuesta a que lastimaran más el cuerpo del niño en su espalda, los miro con toda la fuerza que tenia con cuidado de no volver a activar esas flamas que eran desconocidas para ella. El castaño dio un paso hacia delante y los otros 2 tensaron sus músculos listos para el ataque

-tranquila, vinimos a ayudarte, a sacarte de este maldito lugar- dijo el castaño estirándole la mano al igual que lo había echo hace unos momentos el rubio en su espalda ella lo miro con completa desconfianza empezó a dar unos pequeños pasos cuando choco contra algo miro hacia atrás para ver que había sido y se sorprendió completamente al ver que era un hombre alto y de pelo negro que al igual que los otros llevaba un traje y a demás tenia un sombrero, no había sentido su presencia

-deberías aceptar la ayuda del resto mocosa- dijo con un pequeño tono de burla, Stella estaba lista para salir corriendo cuando de repente sintió un pequeño dolor en el cuello y su visión su volvió puro negro y su cuerpo callo pero nuca toco el suelo, no estaba segura de lo que había pasado, pero si seguía viva después de esto se aseguraría de conseguir respuestas, de una u otra forma.

* * *

**Me siento com escoria del universo D: no puedo creer que matara al pequeño Gianluca es tan lindo en mi imaginación que me da pena de solo pensarlo D':**

**Pero debo admitir que disfrute matando al guardia muajajjajajjaja se lo mercia  
**

**mmm tengo una duda con este capitulo, bueno de echo son 2 XD primero esta muy largo o muy corto? y segundo como soy nueva en este de subir FF no estoy muy segura pero deberia subir de K+ a T porque en realidad este capitulo me salio un poco cruel e intente dejar las maldiciones de lado (lo cual no fue muy simple), pero bueno denme su opinion y**

** GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA  
**

**(aunque no me dejen review ¬¬)  
**

**PD: espero que Reborn y Tsuna no me hallan quedado muy OOC es que así me imagino su relación en el futuro  
**


End file.
